Secret Moon
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: ¿Has notado lo fácil que es... todo esto? [Dirty Pair]


**Titulo:** Secret Moon

**Autora:** Tsubame Gaeishi (Marui Bunta)

**Pareja:** Dirty Pair (Oshitari x Gakuto)

**Advertencias: **Pot no me pertenece aunque mande cartas bomba a Konomi xD

**Agradecimientos:** a Cereza, por hacerme adicta a la pareja xD, Dedicada a su Gakutito xD, espero no me mates por esto o.o ... desde que leí lo tuyo, tuve que escribir algo asi, quizá lo metamos en nuestros planes, pero por lo mientras, aqui está .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Está comenzando, el cielo está aclarandose conforme el tiempo va pasando lentamente en el reloj, las manecillas van moviendose a cada segundo, el tiempo que jamás volverá, el segundo que nunca volveré a ver, el minuto que no volverá a pasar.

Mi sonrisa es suave, mi rostro aunque está con rastros de sueño, está iluminado por una lamparita de noche que ha estado encendida toda la velada junto a mi y mis pensamientos, mis ojos estaban mirando hacia el techo, observaba las figuras abstractas que tenia cada parte del techo de mi habitación, mis manos estaban en mi nuca, mis pensamientos fuera de mi mente.

Muy lejos.

¿Has notado lo fácil que es perder tus pensamientos en la nada, olvidandote a ti mismo, tu tiempo, tu espacio y tu ser...?

¿Acaso alguna vez en toda tu corta vida te has puesto a meditar toda la noche como yo lo he hecho pensando en ti?, solamente en ti...

No entiendo el por que me tienes tan extrañamente mal, y ahora que sé que muchas cosas han cambiado, que nuestra amistad cada día se está haciendo más y más alejada, algo tan sencillamente insignificante para ambos que la estamos olvidando como si fuera un recuerdo del ayer.

Un simple momento que pasó y nunca volverá...

¿Has notado lo fácil que es olvidar...?

Olvidar invitarme a una fiesta, olvidar llevarte un regalo en aquel día donde siempre, cada año nos regalabamos mutuamente algún presente... y ahora he olvidado hasta el por qué lo haciamos.

Es extraño, pero si, lo olvidé por completo.

Esta noche olvidé todo entre nosotros y al momento comencé a recapacitar para recordar, y ahora que estaba haciendo mi último recuerdo de nuestra amistad, siento como mis lagrimas bajan lentamente por mis sienes, mojando mi sábana como lo hacen ahora los rayos de sol, la mañana me ha alcanzado y no quiero levantarme, no quiero caminar, no quiero ir directamente a la muerte constante que es para mi verte.

No sabes lo detestable que se está volviendo esto, comienzo a odiar aquella inocencia, energía, arrogancia en tus facciones, ese cabello tuyo de color cereza, ese aroma tan tuyo que me envuelve en una selva tropical de aromas frutales, definitivamente ya me asquea.

¿Por qué...?

Antes me agradaba, antes corría con tal de aspirar tu aroma, de acariciar o jugar con tus hebras rojizas, de ver ese rosto tan angelicalmente arrogante y ahora, simplemente ya no quiero volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.

Me cansé, me asquié, me harté de todo lo que teniamos, todo aquello enfermizo que teniamos entre nosotros, círculos viciosos que definitivamente terminaron cansandome, dejándome fatigado para llegar a casa y tirarme en la cama, olvidarme de todo perdiendome en los sueños.

Quizá por eso ahora te detesto, por que ya no tengo ese cansancio en mi como para llegar, aventar mi corbata con mi saco y mi portafolio y meterme a la regadera, suspirar hondamente para relajarme, salir, secandome el cabello, vestirme con ropa para dormir y caer en la cama para no pensar más.

Y es que tu hacias que mi mente trabajara más de la cuenta, siempre pensando en el "¿que sige?", en el "¿ahora que hará?"... siempre pensando, siempre meditando, siempre intentando estar un paso delante de ti, mi impredecible niño, pero no... nunca pude hacerlo.

Solo podía estar detrás de ti, cubriendote la espalda cada que te cayeras, que tropezáras y te levantaría, y nada más, no había más.

Me cansé de hacerlo, me cansé de solo protegerte como loco y tu seguias corriendo de mi protección para experimentar, y al caerte, al provocarte dolor, venias a mi, corrias a mis brazos gritando en tus ojos un "Me duele, cuidame" ... y yo tontamente lo hacía.

... y lo volvería a hacer...

Cierro mis ojos y sonrío, mis ojos ya están secos y me arden, mis sienes las siento tostadas por la sal de mis lágrimas pero no quiero levantarme, aún no... quiero seguir pensando, reflexionando, ya que ahora, desde que yo te dije un "Ya no"... es lo que hago todas las noches...

¿Has notado lo fácil que es simplemente pensar... ?

Dejar que tu mente vuele una y otra vez en contra de tu voluntad, aun sabiendo que a tu corazón lastimara, y es que bien han dicho "La mente y el corazón no están conectados"...

¿Quién ha dicho tal mentira?

Claro que están conectados, claro que se enamoran por igual, claro que siempre están unidos... lo comprobé al darme cuenta que fué un error el haberme separado de ti, el haberte hechado de lado simplemente por haberme cansado, negándome y negándote la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

Pero... ¿Teníamos esa oportunidad?...

¿Alguna vez me darías aquella oportunidad?... nunca lo sabré, es una de las tantas preguntas que ahora me atormentan ya que no creo que esa oportunidad se de de nuevo, me odias, te odio, me detestas, te detesto, me gristaste, te grité...

Es mutuo lo que tenemos, ¿verdad? ... ya no puedo verte, ya no deseo verte, pero tengo que hacerlo, en la escuela, en las prácticas y cuando salimos de la escuela, y es que se nos quedó aquella mala costumbre de esperar en ese lugar, cerca de la entrada, debajo de aquel cerezo, el hermoso cerezo que me da nostálgia y que quiero volver a ir a estar debajo de él.

¿Has notado lo fácil que es recordar... ?

Sin darme cuenta ya me levanté, me he lavado la cara y me he vestido con la camisa blanca y el pantalón café de la escuela, mi maleta está esperando encima de la cama y yo estoy viendo por la ventana hacia afuera como lo hice esta noche, una vez más, pensando en ti, mirando la hermosa luna llena que se presentó ante mi sobre su hermoso reino de oscuridad.

Me pregunto ahora, ¿qué tantos secretos esconde la luna?... cuantas personas han de recurrir a ella para mandar mensajes, para mandar ilusiones, para simplemente soñar.

Así como yo.

Ya voy caminando hacia la escuela, mis pasos son lentos, mis manos en los bolsillos y mi maleta al hombro, traigo puesto el saco, mi corbata viene suelta a la poca brisa que corre por aqui en esta mañana.

Vengo pensando, vengo meditando un "¿Por qué?", si te he de ser sincero, cada cosa que dije, que estaba cansado, harto, asqueado, exahusto de ti, eran completa y absolutamente excusas que yo mismo me obligé a creer.

¿Has notado lo fácil que es poner excusas...?

Es tan sencillo decir algo que no es verdad, mentir, con una excusa que en el momento crees que todo se solucionará, que todo estará bien, que todo está en orden, y que no lastimarás a nadie, que todo simplemente estará completo.

Al tiempo te das cuenta que has lastimado más con tu mentira, pero siges necio en creer que es temporal mientras la herida en ti mismo va creciendo lentamente, torturandote, pero siges aferrandote... siges aferrandote.

Estoy de pie bajo el cerezo hermoso, estoy viendo hacia las ramas y me doy cuenta de que el hermoso árbol está en su mejor época, pronto llegará el Día de San Valentín...

El Día de San Valentín, acabo de recordar que es este día en el cual nos regalabamos detalles, presentes y recuerdo cuanto disfrutaba tu sonrisa al darte simplemente cualquier cosa, fuera lo más sencillo, simplemente tu sonrisa valía mucho más.

Que tonto soy, ¿Verdad? ... simplemente yo estoy aqui, pensando, meditando y muriendome por algo que yo mismo sabía que era perjudicial y aún asi lo hice, pero no podemos negar, que de todo esto... hay algo que podemos salvar.

Quizá, en este día pueda reconquistar esa sonrisa con algún objeto que sé que te gustará, o quizá... solo quizá... sea mejor olvidarlo, separarme más de ti, olvidarte ya...

Es mejor asi.

¿Has notado lo fácil que es mentir, usar una máscara ante los demás...?

Es muy sencillo, es tan sencillo como decir un...

- Ya no somos pareja de dobles...


End file.
